Frustración
by Lenayuri
Summary: Sherlock está frustrado y John no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo. Leve Johnlock.


**=DISCLAIMER=**

Ni Sherlock, ni John, ni su mundo me pertenecen.

No gano nada haciendo esto. Sólo hacer que suspiren por mi, digo, por ellos.

* * *

**=NOTAS=**

Hoy es un día horrible, tenemos dos auditorías, llegó el jefe de mi jefe, el jefe de Japón y un auditor es de allá también… y mañana debo entregar mi proyecto final de residencia profesional (prácticas), así que estoy, literalmente, a punto de morir de estrés.

Pero dejando mi vida muggle de lado, ¡disfruten!

Faltan 15 días para The Hobbit *baila*

* * *

**Frustración**

Por: **Lenayuri**

**No beteado**

634 palabras

-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-=x=-

Había pocas cosas que exasperaban al Detective Consultor, cosas que desequilibraban totalmente su siempre pacífica forma de ser –o algo parecido. Dichas razones sucedían una vez cada que dicho detective ingería alimentos, es decir, la probabilidad es casi nula. Sin embargo, cuando llegan a suceder uno debe tener cuidado de no estar a su alcance, mucho menos cuando tiene algún artefacto que pueda utilizar como arma letal.

Sherlock es tranquilo, siempre y cuando no esté aburrido. Por eso cuando John comienza a detectar ciertos comportamientos en el otro, decide salir y perderse en la ciudad por, al menos, unas tres horas. Tres horas aburridas, tediosas y con nada que hacer.

La razón por la que ahora mismo el buen doctor Watson se encuentra sentado en el parque más cercano a su departamento es precisamente, que Sherlock en ese preciso momento está teniendo una rabieta porque simplemente _no puede_. Sí, el gran Detective Consultor no pudo… _terminar_. Y es frustrante para John ver a su compañero en ese estado de frustración.

Claro que para cualquiera sería un gran espectáculo ver esa condición del detective, pero a John le duele porque lo quiere más allá que a un amigo, casi rozando a lo que sentiría por un amante. Pero Sherlock no aceptó su ayuda, en cambio, se encerró en su habitación y lo único que sale de ahí son sonidos roncos y expresiones frustradas y coléricas.

John no quiere ver a Sherlock así, pero sabe que es inútil enfrentarse a él en su estado actual. Prefiere que se tranquilice y tratar de razonar con él más tarde. Cuando se dio cuenta, ya pasaba de la media noche, así que se levantó y se encaminó nuevamente a su hogar, rogando para que Sherlock ya esté tranquilo.

Lamentablemente las plegarias del doctor no fueron escuchadas, porque al subir las escaleras, escuchó claramente las maldiciones dichas por aquella que erizaba la piel de cualquiera. Sherlock ahora estaba en la sala, en _su _sofá, totalmente despeinado y con la ropa desacomodada. Estaba sonrojado por el esfuerzo y totalmente sudado. Los labios apretados y dejando escapar jadeos involuntarios cada pocos segundos.

Una imagen demasiado seductora, si no fuese por lo que tenía en las manos.

Era un cubo de rubick, regalo de la señora Hudson por navidad, de hecho era el regalo de John, pero Sherlock lo tomó y decidió que el doctor no era lo suficientemente inteligente como para solucionarlo. El problema está en que es un juego de habilidad y _paciencia_, y Sherlock carecía de esto último –precisamente por eso es que siempre se aburría rápido.

John se había empeñado en enseñarle, pero Sherlock solo gruñía en respuesta.

El doctor se aclara la garganta y Sherlock se percata de su presencia, no dice nada, únicamente le arroja el cubo a John y se cruza de brazos, enfurruñado. John toma el cubo y se sienta a lado de Sherlock.

-Sherlock- llamó –no te desesperes, mira, es sencillo, sólo es cuestión de práctica, habilidad y un poco de paciencia, mira.- y ante el escepticismo del detective, John comenzó a armar el cubo sin ningún problema –era uno de los pocos _lujos_ que se podía dar en el ejército-. Cuando terminó, se lo mostró a Sherlock, los deshizo nuevamente y comenzó a mostrarle paso a paso lo que debía hacer.

Después de una hora, Sherlock por fin pudo armar dos caras juntas. Y lejos de sentirse frustrado, le sonrió a John y besó sus labios. John se sonrojó por la acción de su compañero y sonrió, para llevarse al detective a su habitación y dormir un poco. Tal vez al día siguiente, descansados y con energía, Sherlock pudiese armar todo el cubo.

Aunque John esperaba que, si por dos caras había obtenido un beso, por todo el cubo ¿qué podría darle Sherlock?

* * *

_Fin_

* * *

**Notas**

Debo preguntarles... ¿qué fue lo que pensaron al comenzar a leer? Yo sé MUY bien lo que estaban imaginando, ni volteen a otro lado... puedo leer sus mentes ò_ó

¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Todo en un lindo review, por favor.

Por cierto, ayer me enteré de una noticia muy fea, en serio, sigo enojada por ello. A una amiga fanficker le plagiaron un fanfic llamado originalmente "El Velo de Hades", un Drarry, publicado desde el 2011. La chica que lo plagió dice al principio que no es suyo, pero no dice quién es el autor otiginal, pero mi pregunta -y la de todas- es **si dice que no es suyo ¿para qué carajos le cambió el nombre?** y es que lo colocó bajo el nuevo nombre de "El único". Ya la reportamos, ya le pedimos amablemente que lo retire y pida disculpas. Esperemos que use lo poco de cerebro que le queda y lo haga.

Mis niñas/os, el **plagio** se ve y está mal. Yo les pido que, si llegan a leer cualquier fanfic en cualquier lugar que no sea bajo el nombre del autor original, o si tienen dudas si tienen el permiso o algo, díganlo a quien más confianza le tengan(?), porque no es justo que nuestras horas de esfuerzo, trabajo y dedicación se vayan a la basura por gente como ésta, que cree que puede llegar y sólo copiar y pegar algo que no le pertenece.

**YO NO PERMITO A NADIE PUBLICAR NADA MÍO EN NINGÚN LADO, NI TAMPOCO DOY PERMISO.**

Además, todos mis fanfics están protegidos por derechos de autor, así que si llegas a leer algo mío en algún otro lugar, avísame y sacaré la bazooka... digo, tomaré las medidas necesarias.

Y dejando esto de lado... **¿Review?**


End file.
